Computers are becoming ubiquitous in every aspect of daily life. One reason for this is because having a computer so expands the ability to communicate, gather and exchange information. While a portion of the computer-to-computer communication is performed over network circuitry, a very large portion is still performed over telephone lines, using modems as the interface between the computer and the telephone system. Most modems include an audio aspect, such as a speaker. The speaker allows the user to monitor the status of a call-in-progress by amplifying a dial tone and tones corresponding to numbers dialed. In addition, a carrier tone is also played from a modem speaker while two modems negotiate establishing a session. There are times, however, when the user wishes to suppress sounds generated by the modem. For example, when a person is working at home in the evening, the modem noise may disturb those who have gone to sleep or are pursuing some other household task. Some users use their computer and modem as a fax machine and always leave it on. Mail programs can be set to dial out periodically to receive mail or other data. Receipt of a fax or dialing out in the middle of the night could result in loud carrier tones and information exchanges. In another example, where a number of computers are being used in a limited area (such as a computer lab in a school or library, or in a hospital ward or business office), if each modem were broadcasting sounds indiscriminately, the resulting cacophony could become quite disruptive.
The standard command language used in most conventional modems available today provides a partial solution to this problem. These commands, referred to as ‘AT’ (for attention code) commands, control the operating characteristics of the modem. In conventional systems, this is the method by which a user activates or deactivates the audio capabilities of a modem. For example, keying ‘ATM0’ sets the speaker always off, keying ‘ATM 1’ sets the speaker on until the modem detects carrier, and keying ‘ATM2’ sets the speaker always on. A speaker is deemed to be on when audio signals are being sent to it, and off, when audio signals are not being sent to it. Whether the user is keying the commands directly to the modem or through a communications application, however, this method is limited in that the user must anticipate when the speaker needs to be deactivated and then remember to reactivate the modem's speaker at a later time. In some situations this requires the itinerant user to know the schedule for reduced noise periods at a location which they may have only visited once or twice. For the user who is on the computer for extended periods of time, they must keep track of the time so that they do not forget to turn off the speaker at the proper time or turn it back on when the quiet time has passed. Many users may decide to just leave the speaker off all of the time rather than constantly remembering to turn the speaker off and on. This is not an acceptable option, as it prevents the user from employing the full extent of the modem's features. What is needed is a way to schedule the activation of the audio aspect of a modem according to user or environmental requirements.